


Recharge

by Superhero_Wannabe



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, College, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, I Swear A Lot, I was projecting whoops, M/M, Modern Era, Rare Pairings, oh my god they were roommates, some mild swearing probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 00:19:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17570705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superhero_Wannabe/pseuds/Superhero_Wannabe
Summary: Tommy Boy is feeling horribly drained by the end of the day and all he wants to do when he gets home is recharge. What he gets instead is some hot cocoa and a sweet surprise from his roommate, Finch.





	Recharge

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo. I wrote this for my Newsies group chat, the Disney Cryptids. Shout out to Fuse, Flamingo, and Songbird for putting up with me and my incessant headcanons.  
> Finchy Boy has taken my heart by storm, and this probably sucks? I dunno. Also, yikes, sorry about that summary.

Tommy Boy sighed heavily as he trudged down the sidewalk. He absolutely could not wait to get home to his apartment. The day had just sucked the life out of him and he wanted nothing more than to just curl up on the couch and watch tv or something. He'd had it. He'd been feeling pretty down lately and was desperately trying to fight it. He tried doing activities that made him happy, like dancing and singing. He watched funny comedians, he read books that he liked, he messaged his friends. Today though, it just wasn't helping. He'd stayed up too late the night before, even though he's much more of a morning person, which caused him to sleep in too late and almost miss his bus.

Thankfully, he at least got let out of class earlier than most days, which was a nice change. But then, the bus was obscenely crowded and he felt cramped and crushed for the whole 30 minute ride. In retrospect, it really didn't seem like enough to get someone so down, but he just felt fed up with the day. He didn't need to be feeling sad, he didn't need to be worrying about whether he was good enough at his hobbies, he didn't need to be worrying about graduate school, he didn't need to be worrying about whether this is what he actually wanted to do or if he was just wasting all this time in college. He didn't need to be sad, and he really didn't need to be stressing over his fucking future again. He just needed some fuzzy blankets, the couch, and some stupid Netflix program.

He let out an audible sigh when his hightops made contact with the familiar wood floor. What a goddamn relief to finally be home. He wiggled his fingers a bit, trying to warm them back up, before numbly shrugging off his coat and hanging it up. He sat down, untied his laces, and haphazardly kicked off his shoes, shoving them out of the way. He'd put them in the shoe cupboard later. He makes his way into the kitchen and decides that a warm beverage is exactly what his tired, sore, cold, and sleep-deprived body needed right now. Quickly changing into a hoodie, sweatpants, and fuzzy socks, he makes his way back into the kitchen. Instead of going for his usual coffee, which he has definitely been abusing, he pulls out a large mug and figures that cocoa is probably the better route today. Maybe this way, he'd actually go to bed at a decent hour and not "why the fuck am I awake" o'clock and "I'll hate myself in the morning" 30. 

The microwave beeped, letting him know his water was done, and shaking him from his hardcore spacing out.  
Hot chocolate in hand, in an obligatory nerdy cup of course, he makes his way to the couch. Settling under a large pile of blankets, he grabs the remote, flips on one of the comedians he's seen too many times, and settles in for a long evening of decompressing. He wraps his hands tightly around his mug, trying to warm them up as he blows gently over the top, cooling off his drink. He sighs into his cup as he takes a sip, his eyes slipping close in bliss.

"Hey, I didn't know you were home."

His eyes open and he sees Finch standing next to the couch.

He lets out a soft laugh. "I could say the same to you. Weren't you going to hang out with Al or something?"

Finch shrugs nonchalantly. "Nah, we both kinda agreed we weren't feeling it today."

Tommy Boy raises an eyebrow. "You're feeling drained too, huh?"

Finch laughs and nods. "I had a feeling that's what all the blankets were for. But yeah, man. It's been the longest week."

Tommy Boy wiggles a hand free and pats the empty space next to him. "Care for some cuddles and bad tv?"

Finch smiles and his shoulders visibly relax. "I thought you'd never ask." He flops back onto the couch and untangles a few blankets from Tommy, wrapping them around himself.   
"Holy shit, it's warm in here. You a human heater or something?"

Tommy Boy laughs, finally starting to feel his spirits lift. "I've been told that a few times, yeah. Here, I can donate some heat to your cause." He scoots closer to Finch and curls up into his side.

"Woah! Damn, Finch! You're freezing!" He slides his arms around his waist to further envelope him with the warmth. However, as Tommy Boy was doing this, he was freaking out a bit on the inside. It wasn't like they hadn't cuddled before. They were super close friends and comfortable with each other. In fact, this was pretty normal for them. But dammit, of course it had to be different this time. Tommy Boy mentally scolds himself for falling for his best friend. He shakes his head slightly to clear away his thoughts.

"Better?" He asks, daring to look up at Finch.

Finch sighs contentedly and sinks into the couch a little further. "Definitely."

Tommy Boy smiles softly and turns his head back to the tv. A while later, Finch is gently tapping Tommy Boy's arm. "Hey, you have to let me up."

"What? Why? I'm so comfortable." He whines sleepily.

"I wanna show you something. Come on, TB." He laughs at the other's antics.

Tommy Boy lets out a long drawn out whine as he removes his arms from around Finch's waist. "Fiiiiiiiiiiiiine. I guess." He flops to the side and lets him up.  
Finch comes back a moment later with his acoustic guitar, sitting back down on the couch in front of Tommy Boy. "I've been wanting to show you this for a while now. Pay extra attention to the lyrics, yeah?"

Tommy Boy sits up, his interest effectively piqued. What really caught his interest though was when he started singing. A few verses in, Tommy Boy blinks a couple times in realization. No... It couldn't be.  
When Finch finished singing, he glances over at Tommy Boy almost looking... Nervous?

"Thoughts?"

"Was that a love song?" Tommy Boy asks, his curiosity getting the better of him.

Finch nods. "Yeah, actually. Wrote it for someone too."

Tommy Boy can't help the pit of jealousy he feels in his stomach. "Really?" He wiggles his eyebrows teasingly. "Care to share?"

Finch playfully rolls his eyes. "Oh my god. It's you, you big idiot."

Tommy Boy sits straight up at that. "Wh... What? What did you just say? Is this a joke?"

"Would I be asking to kiss you if I were joking?"

Tommy Boy swears his heart is going to pound out of his chest. He barely manages to squeak out a quiet "You want to kiss me?"

Finch gives a small laugh. "Of course I do!"

Tommy Boy pauses for a moment before slowly reaching out, cupping Finch's face in his hands, and pulling him in for a kiss. His eyes close and he can't believe that he's finally getting to kiss Finch. When he pulls away, he smiles and says "Your song was great, by the way. Thanks for sharing it with me."

Finch absolutely beams and kisses his forehead. "Anything for you, TB. Now, how about we get back to those cuddles, huh? It's fucking cold." He shudders, rubbing his arms for warmth.

Tommy Boy barks out a laugh. "I'd be more than happy to help you out. Now get over here, you dork." He wraps his arms around his waist again, burying both of them in the blankets. "Can you sing for me again sometime?"

Finch raises an eyebrow, a shit-eating grin on his face. "If you agree to be my boyfriend, we can negotiate the terms of our agreement as needed. Deal?"

Tommy Boy copies Finch from earlier and rolls his eyes, before leaning in and kissing his temple. "Deal."


End file.
